


Perenungan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [42]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Ada saatnya diriku harus merenung sejenak.





	Perenungan

_Semayup suara-suara sunyi, kini hadir kembali_

_Angin-angin yang berderak, merasuk menuju relung hati_

_Mengunggah sukma untuk tertatih meresapi_

_Mengajak diriku untuk bersenandung lirih_

_Tentang carakan-carakan cerita sebagai pengisi kekosongan_

_Dalam hidupku di hari ini, melengkapi kehampaan_

_Agar aku tidak menyesal, datang di dunia_

_Yang penuh dengan kisah sengsara_

_Dan diriku hadir membawa secercah kedamaian_

_Melaui titik-titik kecil dan derap langkah serta hembusan napas_

_Untuk menggenggam kehangatan, aku masih ada dan berguna_

_Selamanya aku ingin dikenang dan dipercaya_

_Sehingga akhirnya diriku tetap berharga di mata semesta_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 30 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
